galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily C. Sherbet
is the second member and the original leader of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the Eagle Gazer. She hails from the planet of Seldar, the capital of NEUE, and is a proud member of its distinguished knights. She is the counterpart of Forte Stollen, with whom she shares a teacher-student relationship while her role in combat draws parallels to Chitose. Appearance Lily's uniform consists of a jacket-like top that bares her midriff and a skirt that's rather short; the outfit's color scheme is mainly a white, black, and gold combination with several blue elements, such as her sleeves. Like Forte, Lily wears a long, cape-like coat that reaches down to her legs. Her hair, which reaches her shoulders and hides her left eye, is dark blue, while her eyes are different colors as a result of being a 'half-blood'; her right eye, the one she shows normally, is blue while her left eye is a hereditary red from her mother's side. This eye is usually covered by her bangs and even then, she hides this fact by wearing blue contacts. At the end of the final game, Lily retains the same uniform but has cut her bangs and removes the contact lens to reveal her hereditary eye color. History Early Life Lily's birth was a union between pure blood Kruo Sherbet, the 8th head of the Sherbet Household and the pure blood Red-Eye clan swords-woman, Aila Caramel. Their marriage was considered taboo due to the stigma against the Red-Eye tribe so Lily adopted the last name of her father while abbreviating the other half of her lineage. Lily's natural proficiency and tutelage by her mother would give her the skills to eventually become the captain of the royal guard. Around the time of EDEN and NEUE's alliance, Lily was selected to join the Rune Angel Wing and was allowed to leave her position in the knight squad. She, along with the rest of Seldar's military, underwent training by former Moon Angel Wing members Forte Stollen and Chitose Karasuma. Before moving to the Luxiole, Lily was to choose the new captain of the knight's squad but was unsatisfied with her subordinates and decided to leave the decision to Forte. Lily was transported to the Luxiole where she joined as its second member to the Rune Angel Wing with Apricot before her and Nano who followed shortly after. Before Kazuya's enlistment, the Luxiole stopped by Seldar again for Lily to return to the capital to finish some matters. It would be during this time where Verel initiated his take over and Lily was unable to return to the Luxiole for the early portion of the ZR. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Lily is mentioned by Forte and members of the Angel Wing multiple times before she is formally introduced. She is not met with until the half-way point of the game where she was able to escape from Seldar in the height of Verel's coup and rejoins the Luxiole docked at the Blancmanche Department ship. After the Eagle Gazer is safely retrieved, Lily is warmly welcomed from the team and she briefs them about the situation on Seldar and confirms Forte's involvement with it. While sad to affirm it, Lily is still hopeful as she explains that Forte is acting against her will for the planet's safety. Lily is later informed by Tact that Anise had joined the team and Kazuya was made the captain of the Angel Wing in her absence. Trusting in her commander's judgment, Lily realized that she was not able to bond with Kazuya like the others, and she takes a lesson from her seniors and decided to employ social "activities" to bring herself and Kazuya up to speed. Following Ranpha and Milfie's example, Lily presented him matching shirts for the two to wear and invited him to eat some sweets at the Tea Lounge. She then called Kazuya to meet in the Park where she imitates Forte's trust exercise. Finally, she visits Kazuya in his room with an animal costume similar to Mint's and brings tea to drink. Peaceful tea time goes overboard when Lily tried numerous times to get the tea stalk to stand (a nod to Chitose) and Kazuya is forced to chug down tea until they got it right. To finish off training, Lily cleans his ears akin to Vanilla. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact calls Kazuya to his office and his expertise in knowing the power of an Angel in love has him hand Kazuya a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Lily, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. Kazuya and Lily go through a myriad of experiences new to them on the beach resort that are exotic to their NEUE origins. While Kazuya was concerned about Lily's scantily clad figure, the two are able to enjoy each other's company. They have a hologram picture taken to commemorate their time together and have it sent to the Luxiole after it is developed. The duo return to the Luxiole at their vacation's end and find Rico sorting out mail deliveries and she hands them a package from the resort planet. Realizing it contained the holograph snap, Lily accepts it. She asks if Kazuya wanted the holograph snap, to which Kazuya interpreted as a request to let her keep it and tells her he doesn't need. While he gets distracted by Rico accidentally tripping, Lily walks over to a garbage chute and dumps the package. Shocked, Kazuya asks why she threw the holograph away and she explained that he said he didn't need it and she had no use for it either and found it best to throw it away. Midway through the journey to the Chrono Gate, Tact deploys the Angel Wing to clear out the scouting forces in their proximity. Coco reports some troubling performance issues regarding the team and identifies something wrong with Kazuya. Lily takes notice of Kazuya's sub-par performance and offers to train together to sort his mind out. Kazuya gets bitter at how Lily treated everything, including their trip to the resort, as an exercise and storms out of the Hangar. Lily is confounded by Kazuya's behavior and seeks out advice from Tact, who only responded by saying that she should see things from Kazuya's point of view. Lily consults Rico next and she tells him the same thing. It is only after Rico openly states that Kazuya loved her does Lily finally realize what she had done. To her horror, Lily remembers that she threw away the package containing the holograph snap, essentially telling Kazuya their time together meant nothing to her. Even Rico, who had thus far been encouraging her teammate, wondered if it were even possible to recover the relationship from such a blow. Lily takes it upon herself to access the garbage disposal area of the ship to recover the snap and gained access after Tact hears her intentions. Rico relays the news to the rest of the Angel Wing sans Kazuya and joins her to find the picture. The team takes a special access elevator to the bottom floors of the ship and they complain about the smell in the garbage room but Lily remains silent and began to search with the rest of the team joining her. Kazuya starts to regret yelling at Lily and decides to go apologize only to find his team covered in garbage outside. Anise signals Lily to step up and she hands the package to Kazuya and apologizes, stating that she was careless and how her upbringing had not prepared her for something like love. While she was unprepared, Lily expresses that she likes the idea of being with someone and hopes that Kazuya will forgive her and when he replies that he would stay with her, she pulls him in for a kiss. Afterwards, the team view the holograph snap the two had taken much to Kazuya's embarrassment. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Lily's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Forte encounters Lily and Kazuya resting after training in the gym and she takes them both to Lunti's oden cart in the park. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Six months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Lily continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. Tact puts Coco in charge of the Luxiole but the glaring presence of the new Chief Operator, Tapio, makes everyone uneasy while a surprising addition to the Angel Wing is made by the 2nd male member, Roselle Mateus. During those six months, Lily took up Kazuya in training his physical abilities as well as teaching him the basics of swordplay. While in the middle of training one morning, Mimolette rushes in the training room and requested their help in getting Tequila out of a barrier she couldn't get herself out of. Kazuya's attempts proved meaningless and Lily stepped in to use a previously unseen sword technique that breaks apart Tequila's shield. With Princess Natsume under their custody, Lily was personally ordered by Soldum to safeguard her if they were to have any hope in achieving political peace after the conflict. The Luxiole then shortly entered combat against the Three Marquis and Lily's personal contribution was at the end of the battle at Seldar, where the Three Marquis aimed their main weapon at the planet below with a magic-based cannon. Lily encountered Kelsie and Santa Rosa inside the Luxiole's Hangar and they gave Lily with a particular runeblade used to combat magic. The Three Marquis's cannon fires and Lily is able to get to planetside to deliver a powerful slash, fueled by the willpower of the planet's citizens to push back the cannon's laser back to the Three Marquis's flagships and subsequently disable their defenses, allowing for the Luxiole to dismantle the space station. In the short break that followed, Lily gained extreme notoriety and adoration for her accomplishments in saving her planet, so much that her father arranged a marriage to a high-ranking nobleman. Kazuya was obviously against this but Lily was torn between her duty to her family and planet over her own feelings which causes trouble in Kazuya's mind to find that Lily was unable to given him a clear answer. Rico, Tequila, and Natsume overhear this problem and decide to conspire against this by making Lily realize what her priorities were. The three assemble the remaining Angel Wing to plan out an elaborate ploy to trick Lily into believing that Kazuya moved on from their relationship and fell in love with Natsume instead. The team separate to carry the news to Lily while the other distract Kazuya and set him up with Natsume in the Piroti before Lily comes charging in. Lily storms in between Natsume and Kazuy and separates them in the rare instance of her pulling out her sword against her fellow teammates. After asserting her ownership of Kazuya's undivided attention and kissing him, Lily and Kazuya are told that everything was a ploy to help her set her feelings straight. The entirety of the Rune Angel Wing continue to sabotage Lily's fiance's visit to the Luxiole and Lily feigns herself as a merciless soldier and superior officer on board. Kazuya finishes it off by eating Lily's less than stellar cooking that horrified the fiance. The marriage is fully called off and Kazuya and Lily share a moment in the park to swear their eternal bond with an oath. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Three months after the initial encounter with the Will, Lily along with the rest of the Luxiole's crew attend the 5th anniversary of Eden's liberation from the Val-Fasq on Juno before the the Luxiole is sent out to Val-Rundal to fight off the beginning of the Will invasion. With the sacrifice of the Elsior and its Emblem Frames, the Rune Angel Wing are sent back to NEUE to defend it against the Will fleets while Tact and the Elsior's crew assisted the war effort from the Central Globe. From there, Lily learns the pasts of her teammates while continuing to teach Kazuya basic physical skills and swordplay. She was the first person to witness Kazuya's out of body experiences that become significant by the end of the game. After Anise recuperated her relationship with her caretaker, the Rune Angel Wing were given an artifact to return to Soldum. The Luxiole returned to Seldar with the Angel Wing making planet fall to return the artifact where its resemblance to a particular treasure on the planet has Lily suspicious. She guides them around the royal palace and they are allowed entry into a large sanctuary where she shows them the Crimson Blade, the empire's treasure that the artifact is modeled after. The crew wonder as to what this may mean and Lily decides to consult with Soldum personally on the news that the Will may be involved with the blade somehow. Soldum asks for Lily to bring him her blademaster so that the blade is in skilled hands for protection and she carries out his order. The team take a shuttle to a distant refuge and Lily divulges into the early history of the Seldar Empire and a small civil war that erupted between it and a wild tribe of warriors known as the Red Eye Tribe. While fierce and immensely skilled, the tribe was eventually defeated and their treasured Crimson Blade was taken by the empire to signify their victory over the tribe. As the blade can only be wielded by those of hereditary blood, Lily's explains that her mentor is a descendant of the tribe and they were tasked to bring her to the sanctuary to safeguard the blade. The team arrives near a small house and Lily goes inside to retrieve her master while the everyone else remains outside by the shuttle and ponder over how intimidating someone who trained Lily might look. Nano uses her composition to reconstruct her face during the wait and the team laugh at their predictions until Lily shows up again with her teacher. Much to the team's utter astonishment, Lily's teacher, Aila, turns out to be a frail and nervous wreck of a woman. She trips and stutters in her speech and Anise is unable to accept that someone like this molded Lily into the master swordswomen she is. Nonetheless, the team bring Aila back to the capital to bring her to the sword. Back in the sanctuary, the team is assaulted by a group of renegade knights that discriminate the impure blood of the Red Eye Tribe and attempted to stop the team from reaching the blade. The crew fight back and Lily confronts her two subordinates behind the attack and she is forced to draw out the Crimson Blade to subdue them. The blade is retrieved after the debacle and Soldum allows for Lily to reveal a secret she has been keeping from everyone and she parts her hair and shows the team that her normally concealed left eye is red in color and that she is a half-blood. Lily reveals Aila to be her mother and she hopes that they will understand her for keeping this a secret as in political terms, this would be crippling to her reputation. Soldum however hopes that the persecution will soon fade as they have come a long way since the early days of warring tribes and that he holds the old Tribe as treasured part of the planet's history that made them as strong as they are today. With the blade secured, the team return to the Luxiole. After the encounter with Sorbet, the Angel Wing are given some time off and Kazuya and Lily get into an accident when Cookie's holding tank's glass shatters and Lily pushes Kazuya out of the way and makes contact with the nanomachine infant while falling unconscious afterwards. Kazuya reports this to Noa and Coco during a quick meeting until Mordent rushes in to inform them of something unbelievable and calls Lily in. Lily enters the room and the team sees that her body has considerably been reduced in size and she now resembles a fairy complete with wings and the ability to fly. Lily recounts at how she accidentally swatted Santa Rosa before she was in the Infirmary and Mordent surmises that the nanomachine infant merged these two signatures and transferred Lily's conscious to the fairy sized body made of nanomachines. Coco and Noa leave to ask Vanilla and Harcourt of how to return Lily back and Kazuya helps Lily temporarily adjust to her shorter lifestyle but first deals with the problem of her lack of appropriately sized clothing. Rico and Kahlua knit something for her to wear and Coco calls the duo to her office to let them know that Harcourt has allowed them to set foot on Sprite where she can better asses the situation. Harcourt finds the problem an easy matter but allows the duo to relax before she can fully restore Lily back. The two spend time relaxing on a field of flowers before they return to the Luxiole and Harcourt transfers Lily back to her regular body with Cookie returning to its regular form. The team is immediately called to the Briefing Room as Noa explains that the new replacement half of the Luxiole will be grouping with them soon but the abandoned half must be dealt with. Lily, Kazuya, and Steline are sent to the derelict half to reactivate its engines and prime it for detonation. On the way back however, the pathway to the shuttle doors become compromised and the air supply begins to dwindle out as the damaged half begins to fall apart. Steline makes it to the other side while the duo are left in the middle. Kazuya pushes Lily while he is sent in the opposite direction. Steline works the doors controls and Lily tells her to move out of the way as she plans to cut it down. Much to her surprise, Lily finds her sword missing from her hip and the two force open the doors and sees Kazuya floating unconscious. Later on, Kazuya regains consciousness in the Infirmary and checks out from Mordent confirming that no significant damage was done to anyone. Kazuya learns that Lily has locked herself in her room for repentance for not having her weapon with her on all times and she demands to be left alone for a while. Kazuya explains the situation to his teammates but they clarify that while Lily was shocked at her inattentiveness, she was more shocked at seeing Kazuya being hurt and her carelessness being responsible for it. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, targets her and whisk her away. Personality Hailing from the life of military professionalism, Lily's dedication to order, teamwork, and protocol is second to none and while is no longer her unit's captain, Lily still provides much of the team's backbone when it comes to behaving like a proper military unit. This is exemplified by her always addressing them by last name and rank, with the exception of Kazuya and Steline. In adherence to her training, Lily respects her superiors and seniors immensely and firmly trusts in their decisions, as seen when she held no qualms to Tact's decision to place Kazuya as the unit's leader. The authority she puts above all else however remains to her planet and king, and Lily holds very little tolerance to those who might show informality or disrespect toward him. Lily keeps her blade with her at all times, a habit of hers from her days as a member of her planet's royal guard and she goes as far to say that she feels uneasy without it. She regularly trained in the Training Room to improve herself and took Kazuya under her wing to improve his general physique. However, her strict lifestyle was the cause for her lack of understanding in social interactions. For example, she viewed group activities as social training and she had an obscured viewpoint in forming closer relationships. This proved to be her main issue in her route conflict in ZR but she gradually become more comfortable as she stayed with her team. Lily's quirks stemmed from her serious nature and how she sometimes failed to understand several social cues due to her strict, no-nonsense lifestyle. This is easily seen by her concise and straightforward form of speech and her usage of "OK" or "NG" to quickly denote a positive or negative reaction. Her stubbornness to get things right also stem for her strict background and if she happened to fail at a task, she will keep trying until she succeeded or learnt of a better way to approach the situation. While this applies to her training, it also extended to mundane activities such as playing games or trying to look for a lost item. Similarly, Lily appraised others for sticking with their decisions and appreciated brutal honesty. However, her usually stern demeanor is contrasted by her unexpectedly eccentric tendencies. Her usual tough exterior hides the rather common fact that she is emotional and is incredibly prone to crying in times of great joy or sadness. She is also known for loud outbursts that surprise others as while she may be exclaiming something random, people are used to her commanding voice and hear it as an order. As Kazuya's romantic partner, Lily herself mentions both inside and outside her routes that she is no expert in love. Her entire life was devoted to her planet and king and she mentions that although she expects herself to be slow in adapting, she feels extremely happy knowing that she was shown this experience that she wouldn't have found otherwise. Arguably, Lily and Kazuya share the most mature of relationship but this is contrasted by the usually comedic tones of her route conflicts. Lily rarely ever becomes embarrassed or shy around Kazuya and her expressions of love are very straightforward and to the point. Lily notably shows very little "femininity" in her side of the relationship and rarely ever acts girly. While Lily is aware that Kazuya is the less masculine and physically inferior between them, Lily does not factor in such things in her thoughts of him. However, she was genuinely touched when Kazuya expressed some happiness in seeing her weaker side in EK as he finally got to be the one protecting the two of them. Similar to Rico who would hold Kazuya closer to her heart than her sister in her route, Lily essentially viewed Kazuya more important than her duty as a knight to her planet. Gallery LilyCSherbet.jpg Eyecatch-Lily.png Screenshot (1097).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (724).png Behind the Scenes * Lily is voiced by Erina Nakayama, who previously played Chitose in the musicals. *Lily's name comes from the confection caramel, and the frozen dessert sherbet. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Rune Angel Troupe members Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:NEUE Natives Category:Knights